The Day He Returned
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: This is a story when Reyna is reunited with Jason i think they make a cute couple.


**Reyna**

I was nervous to see him. He has been gone for 8 months. He left me to lead Camp Jupiter for 8 months. I managed it was a struggle to be praetor with no partner. Octavian wanted Jason's job but I refused. So I gave the job to Percy Jackson he reminded me of Jason only more stubborn and not willing to follow the orders he has been told.

Percy was right beside me looking nervous he said to me "Ready Reyna." I smiled I replied

"Yes, but don't go doing something stupid once you see her again". Percy gave me one of those stupid grins of his.

"Ok fine but you don't do anything stupid when you see him again". I gave a short growled at him

"I wont I just hope he remembers me".

"I'm sure he does remember you because if he did" he gave a long whistle "I wish him the best of luck".

We saw a huge Greek ship approaching. Everyone was ready to attack but Percy assured us that they will cause no harm. I just hope he's right because if he wasn't….lets just say things won't be pretty. The ship's anchor was thrown to the seas floor. I was more nervous than anything in my life. The Jason jumped off the boat with his coin in his hands up. He was wearing an orange shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood" and khakis short. He looked nervous. His beautiful blue eyed met my dark eyes and to my surprise he smiles showing that cute scar on his lip. Then a blond girl jumped off the boat followed by a pretty Cherokee girl, a Latino guy with curly brown hair, and a tall beefy girl who had the looks that can kill.

The Cherokee standed a little bit to close to Jason. To close.

I came forward with Argentums and Aurum I said "Who is in charge?" The blonde girl came forward she was quite pretty long blonde hair and gray eyes.

Percy now joined me he looked at her and smiled causing the blonde to blush.

"My name is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. We have come in peace. This is Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus" she pointed to the Latino kid "Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite" which was the Cherokee girl who was still standing very close to Jason. I had the urge to go yell at her to get away from Jason but I didn't. Annabeth continued "This is Clarisse de la Rue" who was the big beefy girl "So I guess the person I'm about to introduce is quite obvious" but she was interrupted.

"Jason Grace son of Jupiter, Praetor of the First Legion ho killed the Trogon sea monster and defeater of Krios" his voice was strong powerful. I walked forward him leaving a foot of distance between us I had a serious face on and told him and everyone else

"Behold Jason Grace has returned to us. I expect you are still loyal to Rome" he nodded

"I always will be". I couldn't help but smile

"Our saving grace returned". Then in a whisper

"My saving grace". He approached me and closes the distance between us. He hugged me. Those hugs felt like home to me. I looked over his shoulder and saw Percy kissing Annabeth and Clarisse yelling "Eww".

I looked over at the others Piper and Leo. Leo looked plain uncomfortable. Piper looked at me with her eyes a bit teary. Then I thought Jason had something with the Venus girl. I felt angry betrayed and most of all hurt. Not physically but emotionally.

I stiffened Jason must have sensed it. He whispered in my ear and said

"I missed you a lot. Believe me."

"You missed me but you still had or are having a fling with the Venus girl"

"No Reyna the Mist but things in her head that never happened between me and her. She's just confused".

Then I relaxed. My anger slowly started to move away. I pulled away from Jason and told the others

"I see there is no harm in the Greek go back to what you all were doing previously and other praetors and the people aboard the ship in the meeting room now" Everyone started moving.

I turned back to Jason and said" You have a lot of explaining to do you know that right"

"Yeah I know I do but at least I have the time to tell everything…including that I think I love you". He then bent down and pressed his lips against mine. He tasted like strawberry. He grinned in the middle of out kiss.

"You still taste like blueberry" he murmured. I smiled my lips still pressed to his. I pulled away and he pouted.

"Easy Jason we have all the time to kiss, but not now we need to go to the meeting room now." I saw a flash of sadness but soon replaced with happiness and said

"Ok but after the meeting your all mine".

"I'm always yours Jason" and I reached for his hand. When our hands met we both blushed, and then we headed to the meeting room. We entered the meeting room together. Percy was there sitting down waiting for me for the meeting would begin. Jason frowned a bit and said quietly "I wish it was me sitting down next to you". I blushed furiously. We broke apart. I sat next to Percy. We were both smiling like idiots happy that we were united with our lover.

Percy said "He remembered right because if he didn't he would have had a broken leg by now" while he chuckled  
>"You been waiting for this day to come right" he now smiled.<p>

"Yep" I replied. There was silence between us.

Then I said "I've been waiting" while now looking at Jason across the room staring back at me "for the day he returned".


End file.
